


Es más que simple amabilidad

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Protector, Derek y Stiles son amigos, F/M, La manada y el sheriff lo saben todo, M/M, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Stiles deprimido al no tener una cita para el baile, a Stiles le gusta mucho Derek, excepto Scott, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Cuando se aproxima un baile en el instituto, toda la manada tiene pareja para asistir, a excepción de Stiles, quien se demuestra indiferente con el evento social pero Derek sabe que es todo lo contrario y después de una plática con Peter e Isaac, decide invitarlo, aunque en el transcurso de la noche descubrirá que es más que simple amabilidad de su parte.





	Es más que simple amabilidad

El moreno observa con cierta curiosidad al puñado de adolescente que está invadiendo su Loft para una tarde de pizzas. Hace días que está escuchando la misma conversación y lo emocionado que están todos por ir al baile que se realizará la próxima semana en el instituto, bueno, no precisamente todos, Stiles es el único que no está haciendo grandes planes para esa noche y la razón es evidente: Aún no tiene una cita. 

De reojo se fijó en el hiperactivo chico, quien está inusualmente callado mientras finge revisar algo en su teléfono. Si es honesto, Derek debe admitir que se siente un poco mal por el castaño, debe ser bastante humillante y frustrante que ninguna de las chicas a quienes invitó, aceptara ir con él (Eso fue lo que le contaron sus betas a modo de secreto). 

Pasadas las once, todos se marchan de su Loft, a excepción de Isaac que vive con él y Peter, quien está terminando una cerveza sentado del otro lado de la barra. En cuanto sus miradas se encuentran, sabe que de alguna forma lo meterá en problemas y lamentablemente no se equivocada. 

-Pobre, Stiles ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué nadie querrá ir al baile con él? Es cierto que es algo molesto a veces pero es atractivo, a su manera- comenta el mayor con una sonrisa de diversión.  
-Es cierto, cuando lo conoces es agradable pero su reputación lo precede, así que nadie le dará esa oportunidad- señala Isaac con un suspiro de desgano- Yo lo hubiera invitado pero una chica de mi clase de literatura me lo pidió primero.   
-Que lastima, el cachorro tendrá que quedarse en casa.   
-Scott me dijo que ya está acostumbrado a ir solo a los bailes del instituto, antes iban juntos a pasar el rato pero desde que él está con Allison, ahora se queda solo en una de las mesas, tal vez este año deje de asistir, de seguro saldrá a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya saben, para no tener una charla con el sheriff de por qué está aburriéndose en casa y no divirtiéndose en el baile- explicó el rubio observando por varios segundos a su malhumorado Alfa- Si tan solo alguien lo invitara, Stiles se pondría tan feliz, ¿Verdad, Peter?   
-Claro, y yo lo haría feliz pero estoy demasiado grande para ir a fiestas de instituto, llamarían a la policía creyendo que soy un pedófilo- canturrea haciendo reír al beta. 

El Alfa niega despacio al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su familiar, ya que sabe que es perfectamente capaz de ir y terminar la noche entre las sábanas sin importarle la edad de quien lo acompaña. 

Stiles. Por la general es muy hablador y se muestra muy feliz en las tardes cuando se reúnen todos, así que realmente debe estar afectado con ser el único sin una cita para el dichoso baile. ¿Hace cuánto que él no va a uno? Demasiados años para recordarlo pero claro que es algo importante a esa edad. 

-¿Y qué tal tú, Derek? ¿Qué tal si invitas al cachorro? No ningún secreto para la manada o para ti, que ese chico está enamorado de ti y es algo adorable el como siempre está buscando llamar tu atención- afirma Peter sin ningún poco de tacto o decoración- Stiles ha hecho mucho por nosotros y por ti, ¿Qué mejor forma de darle las gracias que llevándolo al baile? Estás cosas son de vida o muerte para los adolescentes, si no va o está solo, será algo muy malo para su imagen.   
-A Stiles no le importa lo que digan los demás- replicó el Alfa con el ceño fruncido.   
-Sabes muy bien que eso solo es una fachada- agrega Isaac acomodando las piernas sobre el sillón- Por supuesto que fingirá que esto no tiene importancia, que solo es un baile en donde todos alardean de su apariencia y fingen que se llevan bien durante toda una noche, eso diría él pero no puede mentirnos a nosotros, ¿Cómo crees que se siente al ser rechazado? Ni siquiera las chicas que no tienen pareja y probablemente no tendrán, se negaron a ir con él.   
-Los escuché hablando en el jeep, a Scott con el cachorro y éste le dijo “No tienes que mentirme, sé que nadie querría estar conmigo, ni siquiera una noche, así de mala opción soy pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No me pondré a llorar por eso, no cambiará las cosas”.

El moreno baja la vista unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras. Desde que se lleva mejor con el chico hiperactivo (y ahora puede afirmar con certeza que son amigos) ha descubierto que es mucho más que la primera impresión de irritable que da, sino que todo lo contrario, es divertido, leal, se preocupa por todos a su alrededor, es muy inteligente, amable, observador, buen cocinero y siempre cuida a quienes ama, tal es el caso de todo lo que hace por su padre o con la manada (apoyándolos en los entrenamientos, cuando acaban con la amenaza de turno o simplemente cuando lo necesiten) Alguien así de especial, no es justo que no pueda disfrutar de un simple baile de instituto y él como su amigo, tiene que hacer algo al respecto. 

-Debería invitarlo ¿Verdad?- pregunta intercalando la mirada entre ambos betas, quien disimulan su sonrisa.   
-Eso sería un bonito gesto de tu parte, Derek- responde Peter alzando un pulgar en señal de aprobación- Stiles debe estar llegando a su casa y tengo entendido que el sheriff tiene el turno de noche hoy, así que podrías ir a darle la buena noticia, ¿Para qué dejar que se acueste deprimido cuando puede hacerlo feliz? 

El Alfa ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó su chaqueta de cuero negra que descansa en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y se marcha del Loft. En tan solo unos minutos llega hasta la casa de los Stilinski y aparca frente a la entrada, percatándose que la luz del cuarto del menor está encendida. ¿Realmente está dispuesto a ir a una fiesta de adolescentes? Honestamente no quiere pero tampoco que el castaño esté triste, lo cual es casi palpable en ese momento.

Con un suspiro, desciende del camaro y luego de asegurarse que nadie esté husmeando, trepa hasta el techo para entrar la ventana que ya sabe que está abierta (no es la primera vez que hace eso). Por unos segundos sonríe con la reacción del adolescente, quien suelta un gritito poco masculino y ha saltado de la silla del escritorio, ya que al parecer estaba viendo una película. 

-¡¿Derek?! Oh por Dios, que susto me has dado- afirma señalando con el dedo al hombre lobo antes de suspirar para volver a sentarse- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Olvidé algo en el Loft? No quedamos de juntarnos hoy- pregunta con curiosidad mientras observa fijamente al recién llegado.   
-No es eso, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
-¿Qué? Creo que estoy escuchando mal- dice el castaño muy sorprendido y se coloca de pie otra vez, acercándose al Alfa para tocar su rostro con un dedo, con lo cual obtiene un gruñido- ¿De verdad eres tú? Sí, lo eres, no estoy soñando… ¿Es en serio? Lo de ir al baile conmigo, porque si es una broma, sería muy cruel de tu parte.  
-Estoy hablando en serio, Stiles, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo o no?- insiste al mismo tiempo que aparta la mano del chico de un costado de su cara.   
-Sí, ¡Claro que sí!- se apresura en responder con una gran sonrisa de emoción- No puedo creer que tengo una pareja, para el baile- especifica sonrojándose un poco- Es la primera vez que iré con alguien, Scott no cuenta, genial, ¿Qué me pondré? Tengo que buscar un buen traje, si iré contigo tengo que arreglarme o pareceré el patito feo.

El moreno esboza una sonrisa más grande cuando el humano comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras escoge que debe colocarse el próximo viernes, descartando colores, formas y accesorios. Realmente no esperaba que Stiles se coloque tan feliz con un simple baile pero considerando que es la primera vez que alguien lo invita, es comprensible. 

-¿Y tú que te pondrás, Derek? Tenemos que combinar, ya sabes, no puede ir uno de rojo y el otro de azul, no, no, eso sería catastrófico, un momento, ¿Estás seguro de querer ir conmigo?- pregunta observando con timidez al mayor, quien arquea una ceja- Mmm… Derek… ¿Por qué me estás invitando? Por favor dime que no es lastima, agradezco que quieras ayudarme a que no quede en vergüenza frente a todo el instituto pero no necesito, ni quiero tu lastima… eso me haría sentir peor que ir solo al baile… no es lastima ¿Verdad?  
-No, Stiles, no es lastima, solo… podemos ir al baile como amigos, tú has hecho mucho por mí, por la manada, así que podemos pasar un buen rato juntos, solo quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo del baile- confiesa observando fijamente al menor, quien sonríe con timidez- ¿Eso está bien?   
-Sí, claro que sí, muchas gracias, Derek, ¿Quieres comer o tomar algo? Estaba viendo una película antes de que llegaras, ¿Quieres quedarte? Mi papá está en la estación, no llegará hasta mañana temprano.   
-Claro, Stiles pero yo escogeré la película.   
-¿Qué quiere decir eso, lobito? Tengo muy buen gusto- replica haciendo morritos y comparte una sonrisa con el mayor. 

+++ +++ +++

¿En que estaba pensando Derek cuando creyó que es buena idea salir con Peter? Todo había sido culpa de sus betas, quienes acordaron cenar juntos en su Loft, así que es su responsabilidad tener los ingredientes necesarios en su despensa (ya que el cocinero oficial, asignado sin su consentimiento pero aceptando por cansancio, es Stiles), debió sospechar algo cuando el mayor propuso ir al centro comercial, argumentando que hay una buena tienda con especias que no puede faltar en su cocina pero claro que solo fue un pretexto, ya que terminaron entrando a una muy diferente, en donde se exhiben varios trajes en la vitrina. 

-¿Qué te parece este?- pregunta el beta mientras señala uno negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja- Combinará con tus ojos, Jajajajaja.   
-No voy a comprar uno- aclara con el ceño fruncido y se cruza de brazos- Vamos.   
-Dentro de tres días es el baile y debes colocarte muy guapo para Stiles, he escuchado que está como loco buscando un buen traje para ti y ha gastado todos sus ahorros en comprar uno, ¿Ni siquiera lo intentarás por él? 

El Alfa rueda los ojos antes de entrar a la tienda, ignorando la risita burlona de su tío. Si invitó al humano, no puede ir con lo primero que encuentre en su armario, no sería justo cuando su cita se está tomando tantas molestias en arreglarse. Además, quiere que sea una noche agradable, así que debe hacer eso por el castaño. 

Uno a uno observa los diferentes trajes, ignorando al hombre que se acerca a ayudarle en algo y finalmente escoge uno negro, con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata a juego. Ni siquiera se molesta en probársela, sabe perfectamente que le quedará bien, así que lo siguiente son los zapatos que combinen y podrá largarse de ahí. 

Después de tener todo lo necesario para el baile, además de un accesorio “extra” que incluyó su familiar con claras intenciones de avergonzar a Stiles, se marchan al supermercado más cercano para comprar lo que falta. 

Cuando se reúnen todos en el Loft cerca de las siete y media, el hijo del sheriff es el más animado en comentar lo fabuloso que será el baile del viernes, además de que tendrá a una excelente compañía.

-Casi lo olvido, mira, Derek- dijo dando vuelta la carne antes de ir corriendo hacia donde está el Alfa y se siente en el posa brazos del sillón, buscando en su teléfono para enseñarle una fotografía- Esto usaré ¿Te gusta? Lydia me ayudó a escogerlo, así que está completamente aprobado.   
-No está mal- dice antes de notar el cambio en la expresión del menor, quien suspira desganado y asiente despacio- Estoy seguro que te quedará muy bien ese color, Stiles, así que combinaremos- comenta observando a los demás, quienes alzan un pulgar en señal de aprobación y vuelva a fijarse en el castaño.  
-Pensé que no tenías un traje… ¿Compraste uno para el baile?- pregunta arqueando una ceja mientras esboza una sonrisa cada vez más grande que intenta disimular- No tenías que hacerlo, Derek, de verdad, puedes ir como quieras, ya es suficiente con que me invitaras.   
-Llevaré un traje, Stiles, ya está decidido, a menos que no quieras que vaya.  
-¡Claro que quiero! Ahora no importa lo que me coloque, seré el patito feo junto a ti, de seguro que estarás muy guapo, ¿Puedo verlo? ¿De qué color es? Conociéndote debe ser negro ¿Verdad? ¿Y la corbata? ¿Tiene algún diseño? No, mejor no me lo digas, que sea sorpresa.   
-Yo quiero ver tu traje, cachorro. 

El Alfa entrecierra los ojos cuando su familiar se acerca a ellos y se gana a un costado de humano, arrimándose a su lado con la excusa de tomar el celular al mismo tiempo que empuja “accidentalmente” al menor, provocando que caiga sobre él. De inmediato, el moreno le lanza una mirada asesina a su familiar antes de reparar en un detalle que el exquisito aroma a la carne había cubierto: Stiles huele muy bien. 

-¿Cambiaste tu perfume?- pregunta inclinándose un poco hacia el chico, quien se incorpora sonrojado mientras los demás se ríen.   
-No, uso el mismo de siempre, ¿Huelo mal? Te juro que me bañé antes de venir.   
-No es eso- aclara pensativo antes de negar despacio- Olvídalo. 

Aún cuando lo intenta, el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche que el grupo de adolescentes se queda en su Loft, no puede evitar dejar de notar el aroma extraño en Stiles pero no es desagradable. Para nada desagradable. 

+++ +++ +++

A las ocho en punto, el hombre lobo pasa a recoger al menor a su casa, siendo recibido por el sheriff, el cual lo escudriña con la mirada durante varios segundos, como si no creyera que aceptó ir a un baile de instituto con su hijo sin una segunda intención. 

-Hola, Derek, entra, mi hijo está casi listo- señala haciéndose a un lado.   
-Buenas tardes, permiso. 

Mientras esperan que el menor baje, ambos se dirigen hacia la sala de estar y es más que evidente que el mayor sigue preguntándose de que se trata todo eso, completamente incrédulo de que él, por voluntad propia, invitara al adolescente al baile. Al cabo de unos segundos, Stilinski padre parece capaz de colocar en palabras sus pensamientos. 

-¿Qué tramas, Hale?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos con seriedad- Tú, un hombre que se ha mantenido al margen de todos y de todo desde que regresaste, aceptas llevar a mi hijo al baile de su escuela, ¿Qué se supone que piense de eso?  
-Entiendo su preocupación, Sheriff pero no estoy jugando con Stiles, realmente quiero llevarlo al baile.   
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me gusta pasar tiempo con él- admitió con tal honestidad, que incluso él mismo se sorprende y de inmediato baja la vista- Quiero decir, Stiles es un buen chico y… no tenía pareja para ir, así que yo… solo lo invité, iremos como amigos, nada más.   
-¿Te gusta mi hijo?- consulta con una expresión neutra mientras que el beta lo observa con incredulidad. 

Jamás ha pensado de esa forma por el adolescente hiperactivo, o sea, ahora se llevan mucho mejor y son amigos (en el sentido completo de la palabra) pero de ahí a que le guste, son dos cosas muy diferentes, ¿O no? No puede negar que realmente disfruta de la compañía del menor, viendo una película, platicando, que cocinen para él, que se preocupe por él. Cada segundo juntos se ha vuelto muy reconfortante, en todo sentido. ¿Eso significa que siente algo más que agrado por el castaño? 

Para su suerte, unos pasos rápidos se acercan al cuarto y se gira hacia el umbral, al mismo tiempo que el humano entra con una sonrisa. A diferencia de él, su traje es azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego. En ese preciso instante, Derek aprieta discretamente una mano en un costado de su muslo al sentir como su lobo se remueve inquieto, sin mencionar que aquel atrayente aroma todavía persiste. 

-Wow, que guapo estás, Sourwolf, seré la envidia de todos en el baile- canturrea el menor apresurándose en llegar a su lado y da una vuelta- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? No me veo tan genial como tú pero creo que estoy a la altura de la situación.   
-Te ves muy bien, Stiles- dice colocándose de pie para recorrer de arriba abajo con la mirada al menor, quien se coloca muy rojo- Muy bien.   
-Gracias, Derek…- responde con una sonrisa tímida antes de girarse al sheriff- Ya nos vamos, papá, regresaré más tarde y no te preocupes, Sourwolf será todo un cabello y me traerá a casa en su increíble auto ¿Verdad? Atraeremos todas las miradas al llegar en el camaro, vamos, Derek.   
-Una cosa más, esto es de parte de Peter y fue su idea, que quede claro- dijo tomando la mano derecha del adolescente para colocarle un ramillete con pequeñas flores rosadas- Me amenazó con rayar mi auto si no te lo doy, puedes quitártelo si quieres.   
-Oh, Jajajajaja, está bien, no me molesta usarlo, es bonito, ¿Verdad, papá?- pregunta con una sonrisa de diversión- Ahora sí nos vamos, no te quedes despierto hasta tan tarde, todavía queda lasaña si tienes hambre y nada de frituras, quiero el paquete intacto de la alacena cuando regrese o te tendré con una dieta de conejo todo el fin de semana, estás advertido, jajajaja.   
-Entonces ve comprando las zanahorias, Stiles- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa ante el puchero que hizo su hijo y mira fijamente al moreno- Cuídalo muy bien y lo traes directo a casa después del baile.   
-Papá, por favor… ¿Qué crees que haremos? ¿Arrancarnos al campo de Lacrosse para tener sexo bajo las gradas?- pregunta con una risita nerviosa antes de darle una palmadita en el pecho al hombre lobo- No seas ridículo, solo vamos como amigos, nada más, vamos, Derek, o mi papá es capaz de pedirnos una declaración por escrito, Jajajajaja. 

El moreno se despide del sheriff y se marchan al camaro, en donde todavía puede percibir la vergüenza del humano pero si es honesto, la idea de lo que pueden hacer después del baile, no le desagrada en lo más mínimo. Nunca lo ha pensado, sin embargo ahora que ha sido planteado no le molestaría. 

Cuando llegan al instituto, busca un lugar libre donde aparcar y se voltea hacia el adolescente hiperactivo, quien está jugueteando con sus dedos en el bosque de la chaqueta. 

-¿Qué sucede, Stiles?- pregunta con curiosidad.   
-Mmm… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Cuando todos te vean conmigo aquí… no podrás arrepentirte después… está bien si quieres marcharte, podemos pasar el rato en tu Loft, beber algo, ver una película- propone mordiéndose el labio inferior muy ansioso.   
-Stiles, te recuerdo que fui yo quien te invitó al baile, si no quisiera estar aquí contigo, simplemente no te lo habría dicho- aclara separando las manos contrarias y le arregla bien el ramillete, procurando dejarlo unos centímetros arriba de la manga derecha del traje (para que sea visible, muy visible) y observa fijamente al castaño, quien corresponde su gesto- ¿Entramos? Aunque tengo que advertirte que no bailaré.   
-Jajajajaja, ya lo sé, Derek, entremos. 

Ambos descendieron del camaro y los chicos que están reunidos en diferentes lugares de la entrada, de inmediato voltearon hacia ellos mientras murmuran cosas que el Alfa escucha gracias a sus súper sentidos. La gran mayoría está haciendo especulaciones de como un “perdedor” (palabra textual) como Stilinski, consiguió venir al baile en compañía del atractivo y a la vez temido Derek Hale. 

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta el adolescente hiperactivo observándolo con curiosidad.   
-No, todo en orden, ¿En dónde será el baile?- pregunta ignorando todas las voces a su alrededor mientras sigue al menor hasta la entrada principal.  
-En el gimnasio, está en la parte de atrás, si cruzamos por aquí llegaremos rápido, los demás ya están allá- responde con una sonrisa, totalmente ajeno a los despectivos adjetivos que acompañan su nombre. 

¿Cómo el castaño puede aguantar ser tratado de esa forma todos los días? Aún si murmuran a su espalda, no hay que ser muy listo para saber de quién se burlan, ni las cosas que dicen. Ahora entiende por qué Stiles está tan acostumbrado a hacer oídos sordos de los comentarios que antes hacía Jackson, ya que con el tiempo consiguieron llevarse bien y ahora no lo molesta, sino que es amable con él.   
Cuando llegan a la entrada del gimnasio, hay una cortina de varios hilos juntos con perlas de color blanco que impide tener una buena visión del interior y viceversa. En cuanto nota el nerviosismo de su acompañante, lo toma de la mano para instarlo a caminar. No es como si estuvieran enfrentando a la amenaza sobrenatural de turno para que se coloque así, ¿O sí? 

Apenas cruzan la cortina perlada, se vuelven automáticamente el centro de atención y sabe perfectamente que eso por su presencia. Optando simplemente por ignorarlos, caminando a paso firme hacia la mesa en donde se encuentra la manada reunida, llevando casi arrastras al castaño, quien tropieza cada dos pasos por lo nervioso que se ha puesto. 

-Vaya, vaya, que apuesto estás, Derek, debo admitir que no pensé que realmente vendrías- comenta Erika con una sonrisa mientras permanece sentada en las piernas de Boyd, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo- Eres muy afortunado, Stiles luce increíble con ese traje, cuídalo muy bien o te lo robarán.   
-Y has hecho todo un alboroto aquí- agrega Isaac con una sonrisa de diversión antes de mirar hacia donde está el ponche, encontrando a su cita que está charlando con sus amigas- Creo que te tiene miedo, es mejor que vaya con ella, nos vemos después.   
-¿Quién podría tenerle miedo a Sourwolf? Es un lobito de peluche- bromea el hijo del sheriff intentando relajarse- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Derek? ¿O comer? Solo te recomiendo las bebidas y los bocadillos son bastante buenos, considerando que es un baile de instituto, jajajaja.   
-Tráeme algo de comer- ordena observando fijamente a su acompañante, quien asiente de inmediato.   
-Que obediente eres con tu Sourwolf, Stiles- canturrea Lydia ocasionando varias risas en la mesa.

El Alfa sonríe cuando el chico se coloca muy rojo por esa insinuación y se marcha casi corriendo hacia la mesa donde están los cocteles. Tal vez no sea aburrido estar ahí después de todo. 

Mientras el castaño le trae algo de comer, él se encarga de buscar dos sillas desocupadas para hacerse un espacio en la mesa, procurando que su acompañante quede al lado. En cuanto Stiles se une a ellos, todos hacen notar el ramillete que trae en la muñeca derecha y no tardan en hacer insinuaciones con un claro doble sentido, las cuales no molestan en lo más mínimo al lobo, especialmente al notar el adorable sonrojo que se apodera de las mejillas contrarias. 

A medida que avanza la noche, las parejas van a la pista de baile hasta que solo quedan ellos dos, siendo el menor quien lleva todo el peso de la conversación y de vez en cuando, sus ojos cambian de él hacia quienes están bailando en la pista con anhelo no disimulado. 

A diferencia de lo que pueda pensar la manada o lo que se deduce por su apariencia. No es que no pueda bailar, simplemente no le gusta, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera tenido una buena razón para hacerlo después de lo ocurrido con su familiar. 

-Tengo que ir al baño, ya regreso, Derek y termino de contarte la historia, no te vayas con otra, estás conmigo- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión antes de marcharse. 

El moreno observa como el adolescente hiperactivo se abre espacio entre la pista de baile hasta desaparecer tras la cortina perlada y unos segundos después, un grupo de tres chicos salen también, lo cual le parece muy sospechoso, así que incorpora de su lugar con la intención de seguirlo pero una chica rubia con un pronunciado escote se interpone en su camino. 

-Al fin estás solo, ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo? No tienes algo que hacer con ese perdedor- afirma la desconocida al mismo tiempo que coloca una mano casualmente en el pecho del Alfa, quien frunce el ceño antes de apartarla.   
-No me interesa perder el tiempo contigo, adiós. 

Dejando una muy furiosa rubia, sale del gimnasio y usa su olfato para seguir el rastro del adolescente hiperactivo hasta el edificio contiguo, específicamente los baños que están en el primer piso, a mitad del corredor y se detiene cerca de la entrada al escuchar la conversación que tiene lugar adentro. 

-Dinos la verdad, Stiles, somos amigos ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo hizo un perdedor como tú para conseguir una cita con Derek Hale?- pregunta causando las risas de sus acompañantes- ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Perdió una apuesta? ¿Lo amenazaste? Es imposible que esté aquí por voluntad propia.   
-Ni mucho menos con alguien como tú, solo mírate, Stilinski, usando ropas caras y fingiendo que tienes algo de modales, jajajaja, que mal chiste.   
-Déjenme pasar, los únicos perdedores son ustedes, ¿Acaso no consiguieron venir con ninguna chica que están perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Bueno, es esperable cuando son tres simios descerebrados 

Un golpe junto a un gruñido adolorido por parte del castaño, hacen que el Alfa se coloque de inmediato en movimiento, entrando al baño con su expresión más seria y descubre que uno de los tres idiotas, ha tomado por el cuello al castaño, empotrándolo contra la pared mientras mantiene el otro brazo en alto, listo para darle un puñetazo. 

-Hey, Tom- llama uno de los chicos al pelirrojo antes de señalar hacia la entrada.   
-Oh pero si es el temible Derek Hale, ¿Vienes a buscar a tu chico? Creo que ya sé cómo conseguiste convencerlo, Stiles, te abres de piernas para él ¿Verdad? Lo sabía, no te funciona con las mujeres y cambias de equipo, jajajaja, eres una put—

El moreno no le permite terminar la oración y acortando la distancia con rapidez, lo toma por el cuello para golpearlo contra una de las puertas de los baños privados mientras que los otros dos adolescentes se alejan de inmediato de él. 

-No te atreves a terminar esa palabra, a menos que quieras que te arranque la lengua- advirtió con su mejor expresión de enfado y el pelirrojo contuvo la respiración muy asustado- Ten esto muy claro y ustedes también, par de idiotas, si me entero que alguno se está metiendo con Stiles otra vez, yo no lo ignoraré como él, vendré aquí, los esperaré después de clases y le romperé una pierna a cada uno, eso arruinaría su temporada ¿Verdad?- pregunta con una espeluznante sonrisa antes de soltar al menor, quien se apresura en ir con sus dos amigos- Largo de aquí o cambiaré de idea. 

No fue hasta asegurarse que el trío está muy lejos de ahí, que se permite relajarse y camina hacia el castaño, arreglándole el traje mientras esos brillantes orbes marrones se mantienen muy fijos en él y una tímida sonrisa se forma en el rostro contrario. Derek no tiene idea de cuál es el gatillante, lo que acaba de pasar por esos chicos, la forma en que lo están mirando, aquel aroma que parece intensificarse con cada segundo o su lobo que está muy inquieto sin ser luna llena. Sea como sea, acorta la distancia entre ambos para capturar los labios ajenos en un pausado beso que no tarda en ser correspondido con más ansias. 

-Derek…- susurra el castaño en cuanto se separan- Tú… ¿Acabas de besarme? Sí, lo hiciste… Oh por Dios, ¡Me besaste! Tú a mí, nuestras bocas se juntaron por varios segundos, nosotros—  
-Ya basta, ha quedado muy claro, Stiles- afirma sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación- Sí, nos besamos, nuestras bocas se tocaron, esa es la forma adecuada de besarse.   
-¿Por qué? Si querías molestar a esos idiotas, entonces—  
-No perderé mi tiempo con personas que no me importan y si te besé, fue simplemente porque quise hacerlo, ¿Acaso no te gustó? Porque es más que evidente que estás enamorado de mí, todos lo saben.   
-¡¿Qué?!- grita colocándose muy rojo al ser descubierto e intenta huir pero el hombre lobo lo sujeta con fuerza por el brazo para dejarlo contra la pared, presionándolo con su cuerpo- Derek… yo… Mmm… de acuerdo, me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho… ¿Y yo te gusto? ¿Aunque sea un poquito, poquito, muy poquito?  
-¿Qué crees tú? 

Sin permitirle responder al menor, inicia otro beso más pausado que no tarda en volverse hambriento y la falta de experiencia con que está siendo correspondido, es algo bastante adorable y a la vez excitante, ya que sabe perfectamente que ese es el primer beso del humano y tanto él como su lobo, desean tomar todas sus primeras veces. Cuando se apartan, acaricia el rostro contrario con suavidad. 

-¿Crees que eso es un sí?- pregunta con una sonrisa que el chico comparte- ¿Quieres bailar?   
-Pensé que no sabías bailar- señala el adolescente hiperactivo siguiéndolo fuera del baño, en dirección a la salida del edificio para regresar al gimnasio.   
-Dije que no bailaría, no que no sé hacerlo, ¿Quieres o no? Hay una chica que estaba muy interesada en pasar tiempo conmigo, por si no te interesa.   
-Jajajaja, ni lo pienses, Sourwolf, estás conmigo, ahora y después de que termine el baile. 

Y en ese momento, es cuando Derek se da cuenta que invitar al Stiles es más que simple amabilidad de su parte y probablemente, ya todos en la manada saben o intuyen como terminaría todo esa noche, excepto Scott, él nunca se da cuenta de las cosas y de seguro se sorprenderá mucho cuando sepa que están juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Saludos y que estés bien! :D


End file.
